OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract Core D ? External Research Resources Support And Dissemination Core The external research resources and dissemination core is responsible for communicating the findings of Center research to a broad audience. Dissemination is done through the initial distribution of research findings in the NBER working paper series, the preparation of non-technical articles and reports that appear in the NBER?s newsletters, the posting of major findings on social media, and the maintenance of all research products and resources on the NBER website. A notable product of the dissemination core is a targeted non-technical newsletter of research findings: the NBER Bulletin on Health, produced as companion to the NBER?s general newsletter series. Each issue focuses in depth on findings from three or four health-related studies that are particularly important or noteworthy.